


history wraps around them, legend

by mollivanders



Series: collected rebelcaptain prompt-a-thons [8]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollivanders/pseuds/mollivanders
Summary: Miscellaneous sappy, tooth-rotting fluff (Tumblr archived fills)





	1. you can’t deny me this last moment

**for anghraine**

The elevator jolts beneath them as the doors shut off the sounds of battle. Cassian sways against her, losing his balance. She grabs at him to steady him, worried about his injuries all over again, and then – she doesn’t let go.

He doesn’t say a word as she drinks him in, her heat beating out its frustration and outrage in despair. The elevator swings under their feet and he leans in closer to her, her arm sliding instinctively around his shoulder.

“Jyn,” he murmurs, his voice a bare whisper as he tilts closer. In a heartbeat, she answers the only way she knows how. Her arms slide around him, closing the space between them, and tentatively, hesitantly, she brushes her lips against his, uncertainty falling away. They only had moments left.

( _Welcome home._ )

He sighs in a heavy exhale over her and her eyes slide shut as he presses into the kiss, a sweet memory forming for the rest of her life. His arms circle her, weakened but not dismayed, and she tilts her face up to lengthen the kiss. His lips part under hers as she steps closer, a kiss drawn out to a lifetime.

(Even now, she is conscious of his injuries, anger at the Empire for touching even this moment.)

“Jyn,” he says, his voice an echo as the elevator bumps them apart, and her chest seizes at the stolen moment. She swallows, studying his features in one last hope as his eyes wander over her.

(The battle invades again.)


	2. no promises, no guarantees, but this

**for nonny**

“You’re leaving in the morning,” she says, shutting her eyes hard. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

His grip around her is already strong but she sinks closer to him, denying any remaining space between them. She feels him nod against her, his breath escaping in short puffs, and she wriggles in his arms until she’s facing him. As her eyes adjust, she brushes his cheek, studying his features. The slope of his jawbone, the curve of his eyes, the shape of his mouth.

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” she repeats and this time he catches her cue. She leans in to kiss him, an open invitation as he rolls over her.

 _Remember me. Remember_.

[[MORE]]

She doesn’t ask if he’ll come back. She never does, when he goes away without her. He never asks her in turn. There are no promises, no guarantees, only the press of his skin against hers, only the beat of his heart under her hands, only the surety of his arms in this very moment.

He licks into her mouth, making her hips buck against him, and swallows the cry she lets out as his hands travel over her.

“Cassian,” she gasps, his name escaping her despite herself, _no words no words_ , and he doesn’t smile, doesn’t reply, just cradles her closer as the kiss deepens, their hands making quick work of each other. Her lips ache, her skin burns, but she pulls him closer, marking him as best she can.

_You are mine. Come back. Remember._

In the midst of his kisses, she shakes her head. No promises, no guarantees, but this. Her name falls from his lips, a desperate question in the night, and she rolls him back over to shower him in kisses.

“Jyn?” he asks, thumbs brushing at her eyes and the wetness there, and she grabs at his hands to hold him there. A moment passes, their breath catching up to them, before she turns her head to kiss his palm.

“I trust you,” she says, and her heartbeat calms at the words.

(It’s promise enough.)


	3. they've got a secret

**for jenniferjuni-per**

At first, they decide to keep it quiet. For one, they are both so skittish about relationships in general, having had hardly any good experiences with them, that it seems easier to keep the public pressure off.

For another, as Jyn points out as she pulls Cassian into an empty storage room, it creates certain _opportunities_.

(The smiles breaking through their kisses speak with more volume than either of them, at least in this.)

And if Bodhi politely looks away when Cassian follows Jyn out of the mess hall, or Chirrut comments on their increased appetites, or Baze gruffly smiles at Jyn, well – they don’t chalk it up to much.

It’s still secret. It’s still there.

(It’s definitely secret from Draven, and the other members of the High Council, and anyone else who might have an unwelcome comment.)

But after one particularly exhausting debriefing, following a particularly exhausting separation where they hadn’t seen each other in weeks, they both linger a little too long as the room empties.

(Or so they think.)

“I’m glad you’re back,” Jyn says, stealing a glance around the room, and Cassian clasps his hands firmly behind his back. “I’m glad to be back, sergeant,” he replies, nodding at some passing soldiers. “Good to see the base is coming together.”

Jyn nods, a smile playing at her lips, and as the last soldier exits she sighs, relaxing her shoulders. “See you later?” she asks, her hand flitting out to grab his, and he nods, squeezing her fingers. “I have a report to give Mon Mothma,” he says, regret in his voice, and sudden frustration fills him. The room is _empty_. He _misses_  her.

Quickly, without thinking, he bends down and kisses her, the first taste he’s had since before he left. After a startled moment, Jyn steps closer, tantalizing and real and _home_.

“Pardon me, captain,” a voice says from the doorway and they spring apart, blood rushing to their cheeks. Mon Mothma, in all her stately glory, is standing just outside the door, a repressed smile tugging at her eyes. “I thought you and I could have that conversation now, if you’re free.”

Belatedly, Jyn drops his hand and Cassian struggles to clear his thoughts. “Of course, senator,” he stumbles, trying to collect himself as Jyn hastily disappears, as though they could disappear from Mon Mothma’s memory.

But as he walks out with the senator, already thinking of a dozen ways to protect himself and Jyn, Mon Mothma steals a look at him. “I am looking forward to this conversation, captain,” she says, “but don’t worry. I didn’t see a thing.”


	4. we protect each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title shamelessly inspired by John/Aeryn from _Farscape_ in The Peacekeeper Wars ;)

**for leralynne**

She falls more than run into the ship, the stormtroopers firing at her from below. Momentum slides her into Cassian, his yells spurring her on as the hatch closes behind her. She’s clutching her arm, a blaster shot that came too close, when Cassian pulls her into a tight embrace. He’s holding her so fiercely her ribs feel crushed but she wouldn’t move him for the world, his face tucked into the crook of her shoulder.

“What were you thinking?” he grumbles against her, his voice hoarse. She tries to step back to look at him, but he won’t let her go far. She finds herself mere inches from his steely brown eyes, her heart still pounding, adrenaline coursing through her body, and she swallows hard.

“Saving you,” she says, trying to find her voice. He stares at her a moment longer before releasing her, his hands rising up to cup her face as he draws her into a kiss. She steps closer, craving his tight embrace, and distantly she thinks he’s mumbling something against her tongue in a language she doesn’t understand.

(He’s probably lecturing her. Again.)

Fire courses through her and she breaks away, swaying on her toes, but the hardness of his gaze hasn’t changed.

“Don’t,” he starts to say and she shakes her head. “Don’t even try it,” she answers, iron entering her own voice. “I get to protect you. That’s mine.” He studies her face a moment longer before stealing another kiss, this one sweeter and more tender than before. She leans into him, life coursing through them, before he breaks away.

“We protect each other,” he says, his chest rising and falling heavily, and brushes his nose against hers.

She hesitates briefly, questioning how much trouble this could get them in, before she reluctantly breaks under his searching eyes. “Okay, captain,” she agrees, and pulls him back down into another kiss.

(He holds her close long after that.)


	5. stay darling, just a moment longer

**for nonny**

She nips at his mouth, stolen kisses that make him smile even as he tries to pull away.

“Jyn,” he says, grinning as she kisses him again, swift and light, “we’re going to be late.”

“Don’t care,” she says, bumping back into the wall as she pulls him closer. He’s trying not to laugh and his mouth is hard to reach so she plays dirty, pressing a kiss at the hollow of his throat. A groan slips out of him and he falls against her, bracing himself against the wall as she tugs him closer.

“Jyn,” he struggles to say as she drags kisses up to his ear, the angle much more convenient as he slumps against her, “they’ll notice if we’re not there.” She hums with amusement, making her way back to his mouth.

“Doubt it,” she murmurs, kissing him lightly again and meeting his gaze. “Those meetings are packed.” She brushes her lips against his, asking permission, before he relents and kisses her back fully, his arm sliding securely around her waist as her head tilts back.

“Five more minutes,” he bargains when they break apart and she laughs, his nose bumping against hers.

“I can work with that,” she says with a grin.

(She’d already bought five minutes more.)


	6. a taste of more to come

**for nonny  
**

He’s been chatting with a local woman for what seems like ages. Not that she’s noticed, and not that she’s keeping time. He’s doing his job, gathering intel about the Imperial presence on the nearby moon. She gets that.

She also gets that she is over whatever their argument was about and that she’s three drinks this side of bored.

His laugh peals high over the cantina crowd, a warm chuckle that sends her blood pooling and makes her shut her eyes. Stealing a look over her shoulder, she spies the local woman leaving, her fingers brushing over Cassian’s arm as she goes.

In a soft movement, Cassian looks up and locks eyes with her.

(Her head goes light and she sways on her seat.)

He crosses the room casually, as though he is about to order another drink. Jyn slides off her barstool a moment before he reaches her and they head out into the cool night in sync. He follows at a short distance, as if they were separate entities, and his distant proximity sets her nerves on fire.

“Clear,” he murmurs from behind her, his hand reaching out to clasp her wrist. She freezes, the desert breeze toying with her hair, before she stumbles with him against a nearby wall. Her back hits the stucco just enough to hurt but she’s already tugging Cassian close, his dark eyes sinking into her in the night.

“Good?” he asks and she nods desperately, pulling him down into a kiss. “Good,” she affirms a moment before he reaches her, his hands sliding dangerous across her stomach. She arches on her toes, a whine escaping her at the unforgiving angle, and he bends low to lift her up, her arms wrapping around his neck as he kisses her harshly, fiercely.

“I thought she’d never leave,” Jyn gasps when he breaks the kiss, resting his forehead against hers, and he smiles in a rush of joy. “I thought she’d never give up the intel,” he says, his breaths coming short. She smiles, tracing the edge of his jaw with her thumb. “But you got what we need?” she asks, grasping at a trace of professionalism, and his gaze flicks down to her mouth.

“Almost,” he says.

(She doesn’t catch her breath after that.)


End file.
